1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an instrument panel frame positioned between a bulkhead for dividing an engine compartment and a vehicle interior, and particularly about the instrument panel installed in a widthwise direction of a vehicle.
2. Related Art
Parts such as an air conditioner, a duct, a knee guard etc. are placed between a bulkhead (hereafter referred to as a dash board) for dividing an engine compartment and a vehicle interior with an instrument panel. These parts are mounted on a steering support beam fixed between a front pillar of a vehicle body using brackets. However, in this case, not only does the process become complicated but also there will be an increased number of parts since fixing parts such as brackets are also needed because it is necessary to assemble these compartments on an assembly line.
Therefore, in recent years, the number of parts such as brackets is reduced and it enables the parts to be partially assembled at a different location to improve assembling efficiency by individually mounting such parts onto frames (instrument panel frames) formed separately and by arranging the frames between the dash board and the instrument panel.
However, since each part is distributed entirely in the widthwise direction and in the up/down direction between the dashboard and the instrument panel, the instrument panel frame will be large and the weight will be increased if they are mounted.
In addition, the instrument panel frame has a space to lighten the weight, and some space is utilized as a containment case for structural parts of such as the air conditioner. However, there is a limit on the shape in order to form it by molding and it is also difficult to secure its strength.
The present invention has been conceived in view of the above described situation, and an object of the present invention is to provide an instrument panel frame that is both light and strong, and can be formed in a complicated shape.
The instrument panel frame of a first aspect of the invention is interposed between a bulkhead behind an engine compartment and an instrument panel for mounting various instruments in front of a driver and provided to extend in a widthwise direction of a vehicle, comprising: an upper frame of the instrument panel frame with a substantially Z-shaped cross-section viewed from the widthwise direction; a lower frame of the instrument panel frame with the substantially Z-shaped cross-section provided under the upper frame so as to contact upper and lower flange portions respectively for forming a space by a pair of side walls; and a plurality of ribs horizontally extended from a substantially vertical wall of the lower frame and abutted to an upper inclined wall of the upper frame for forming an air duct by a simple and rigid reinforced portion without adding other components therefor.
According to the first aspect of the invention, as the ventilation duct is formed with the instrument panel frame, it is unnecessary to install an additional part, i.e. air duct, and it can save a large amount of works and reduce a number of the parts.
A second aspect of the invention, is the instrument panel frame of the first aspect, wherein the plurality of ribs form a cross-section for reinforcing an entire structure of the instrument panel frame thereby.
According to the second aspect of the invention, obviously almost the same effects can be attained as those in the first aspect, and particularly, a high strength and light weight frame can be made by a plurality of closed sections formed in there.
A third aspect of the invention is the instrument panel frame of the first aspect, wherein the plurality of ribs provide a groove for securely supporting a wire harness.
According to the third aspect of the invention, obviously almost the same effects can be attained as those in the inventions described in the first aspect. And particularly, since the wire harness can be supported by inserting into the groove for supporting the wire harness, and the number of parts can be so largely reduced that a mounting operation of a harness becomes easy, because clips for supporting the harness are not needed.
A fourth aspect of the invention is the instrument panel frame of the first aspect, wherein at least a lower portion of one of the frames is downwardly extended to a floor of the vehicle for easily installing another required components.
According to the fourth aspect of the invention, almost the same effects can be attained as those in the inventions described in the first aspect. And particularly, assembly operations become easy as other parts can be mounted at the extended section of the frame.